Say the Three Words
by codename000
Summary: Yukimura, though trying his best not to say it, doesn't want to say I love you to Usui. Usui, confuses Yukimura more by saying "I love you" out of a sudden. With such insecurities, it only leads to sex.


Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. I dedicate this to Sty though. We're the only ones who love this pairing after all. Curse it.

A/N: This idea was suppose to be for a doujinshi. Since I hate drawing right now, (though I'm really itching to color something right now) I used the idea and wrote it. The initial doujin was supposed to be short, but when I was writing this I consciously prolonged it, Ahahha. Oh well. This was the first successful rated M (maybe) out of all the unfinished and hiatus rated M fics on my notebook and head.

**Say the Three Words**

"To him, I'm only a tool for satisfaction," Yukimura reflected as he stared at his lover.

His lover was Usui, topless, and licking his lips in a sexy manner as his eyes glowed hungrily over the feast before him. Yukimura's pale-like complexion, silky skin, flushed cheeks and eyes that wanted more of it, wanted more of Usui. Yukimura lay before him, legs slightly open and waiting for Usui to make his move. Usui, a part of his habit, licked his lips again.

"Spread your legs more, Yukimura," he ordered, eyes glistened sadistically. He is sadistic, in a way that he would fuck Yukimura over and over again despite his protests, also whenever and wherever he wants. Yukimura complied, spreading his legs as much as he can.

They were in the school clinic, on the clinic bed that even the slightest move can make the bed creak. Fortunately, the door was locked for the nurse took her leave today. "Perfect for our quality time together," Usui reminded himself.

The blonde dived down to Yukimura's legs and licked his throbbing member. It made Yukimura gasp at the sudden sensation. He was shocked, Usui rarely do this to him. Usually it was the other way around.

Usui took it all in his mouth, and Yukimura didn't stop twitching and squirming like it's the first time he received fellatio from his lover. The blonde gazed at Yukimura's movements, pleased at the sight. Yukimura moaned loudly when Usui sped up, his head bobbing up and down on Yukimura's member.

The boy screamed Usui's name as he cummed in Usui's mouth. Concerned, Yukimura sat up and quickly apologize to Usui. Usui, seemed dazed, Yukimura's cum dripping on his mouth. He licked it all up and drank it, which shocked Yukimura. "U-Usui-san!"

Usui stared at Yukimura and smiled. "You tasted amazingly sweet," Usui said to him. Yukimura blushed in crimson red, which satisfied Usui.

"On your knees now, Yukimura."

Yukimura obeyed, placing his knuckles close to each other as it supported his weight, and raised his ass that faced Usui. His lover smiled proudly, he had taught Yukimura well.

He continued, "No preparations" he positioned his member on the entrance of Yukimura's ass, "punishment for spending time with Kanou awhile ago."

Usui thrust halfway as Yukimura jerked with the sudden intrusion. Usui's plan was to trust all way up to the base, however with no lube? Barely impossible.

His brain barely processed what Usui did to him. For a second there he was about to complain to Usui then he was swiftly (almost) fucked by Usui.

"Tight, just the way I like it," Usui uttered, as Yukimura cried in pain because of the attempted intrusion. It's was hot, burning hot, the friction caused by Usui's member and Yukimura's tight ass.

Usui chuckled at the pain he gave to his lover. The pain made Yukimura loses his balance, that's why he fell down to the bed. And now, he's crying, which was only pure pleasure to Usui's eyes and ears.

He grasped Yukimura's hips and balanced him, his large member still inside of him. Yukimura was writhing just by the object halfway inside of him. What more if it is way up to the base?

Usui can't wait for more. He gave a big thrust and entered Yukimura wholly. Yukimura literally screamed, clutching the sheets as hard as he can, and Usui liked it. He began moving in and out of Yukimura, not even giving his lover a second to breathe.

Yukimura pleaded Usui not to move so fast, but then forgot that he was pleading to the most sadistic person he ever met. Usui just smiled at him, and did the opposite of what he pleaded. He fucked Yumikura the hardest and fastest he can go, having Yukimura feel a mix of pain and pleasure which to his delight was wonderful.

The boy moaned in pleasure as he was continuously being pounded to the bed by Usui. The bed creaked a lot, matching Usui's humps and Yukimura's loud, erotic moans.

Usui leaned down and kissed Yukimura, still fucking him, the other hand was Yukimura's nipple, and the other was on Yukimura's member. Yukimura moaned continuously in Usui's mouth, not only by Usui's kiss but the way Usui pleasured him, by twisting his nipples and pumping his member vigorously till he cummed.

He broke the kiss for he can't breathe anymore and moaned, as he was fucked by Usui over and over again. He screamed Usui's name when he cummed, then Usui cummed after that.

Yukimura collapsed to the bed, Usui's spent length still inside him, but this time he faced Usui who have both his hands at the sides of Yukimura. Still overwhelmed of pleasure, Yukimura thought of the question that Kanou asked him awhile ago before being dragged him away from Kanou.

"Yukimura-senpai, do you love Usui-senpai?" Kanou stopped at his tracks as he stared at the person behind him who was Yukimura.

Yukimura, surprised by the abrupt question, fidgeting and stuttering as if he was caught stealing something. He played with his fingers and looked away, his usual stance when nervous. He remembered something that made him sad, and the next minute he wasn't fidgeting or was playing with his fingers.

"I-"

Before he could answer, an arm swung on his neck and pulled him, dragging him away from Kanou. He extended his hand, and uttered, "Ka-Kanou-kun!"

Usui dragged him away from Kanou, which led to the current situation.

"I love him, Kanou-kun; but I'll never say these words to him or else I'll break" was his answer to Kanou's abrupt question. As if reading Yukimura's mind, Usui stared at him, both locked eyes for a second, and said to him, "I love you Yukimura."

Yukimura widened his eyes, how the heck did he know what they were talking about? Usui never said "I love you" to him in the times that they had sex, nor dates which turned into sex.

He was about to say "I love you too" when he stopped his self. He bit his lips, to stop him from saying it. He thought, "That's a lie."

Yukimura only nodded, as tears fell from his eyes. "You don't love me for the sole reason you're always with Pres," he reflected.

Yukimura was waiting outside the school gate when Misaki and Usui passed him. Misaki stopped, also stopping Usui from walking."Yukimura, aren't you gonna come home yet," Misaki asked worriedly. He felt a pang on his heart when Usui stared right through him. He smiled sheepishly and answered, "Ah, I am. I'm just waiting for Kanou-kun."

Speak of the devil, Kanou yelled Yukimura's name, and ran towards them. He greeted Misaki and Usui, and apologized for Yukimura for being late. Misaki checked her watch and said to Usui, "Let's go."

Misaki said goodbyes to them as they walked the opposite side Kanou and Yukimura was going to take. While limp walking, for his back was all sore because what Usui did, Yukimura can't help but to stare back at the other road where Misaki and Usui was, only to see that Usui was staring at him too.

Usui smiled, making Yukimura blush madly. The blonde said something to Yukimura, but without any sound, although clearly understood by Yukimura. Despite his negative thoughts he blushed in a deeper shade of red, as he stopped walking, still staring at Usui. Usui smiled again.

Kanou stopped, faced Yukimura and asked if he was okay. Yukimura smiled,and replied to him, "I'm alright, Kanou-kun."

Meanwhile at the café where Misaki is working and incidentally Usui too, Satsuki, the owner of the café went to the kitchen where Usui was making a parfait, and Misaki was waiting to serve it.

"Usui-kun, how are you and Yukimura doing," she asked sweetly. Usui scooped a vanilla ice cream from its container and put it in the glass along with the rest and replied, "We're doing great," he finished putting the topping of the parfait, "I'm just waiting for him to say the words I've been wanting to hear."

Misaki took the parfait and placed it in the serving tray. Misaki sighed, "Just don't go on breaking his heart." Satsuki nod, please of what Misaki said. They both head towards the door.

Usui was leaning on the counter when he touched his lips and uttered, "I won't."

He whispered, "Yukimura is all I need." Then licked his lips as he imagined the intercourse they have done this afternoon.


End file.
